If We Didn't Meet
by SpiteFairyx
Summary: Terra Sammers has just enter the 7th grade. None of her friends are in her class or should I say the STEM program. She encounters new people, and probably a amazing friend Slender. Throughout the story, Terra learns many things about Slender, they never said anything about Slender being lonely.. What happens when Terra's friends get a little too curious about her little friend?
1. One long weekend

**Leave a review, if you liked.**

* * *

She sat on the couch popping skittles into her mouth. Everyday was always the same. Nothing interesting never seems to happen in this town. The school was just around the corner from her house.

The trees rustled outside as the rain start to pour down. Having her ear plugs in her ears, listening to We Can't Stop. Not to worry, she always loved listening to the parodies. Shane Dawson and Bark Barker parodies were just too funny.

"La la di di dum, I stick out my tongue, more than anyone cause I think it looks hot." She repeated from the song. She didn't quite understand Miley Cyrus's song We Can't Stop. Everybody says she just being a slut or hoe and just trying to pick up more fans, or lose them. Honestly, I didn't care a song is a song. If she says she grown up then let her do what she wants.

Playing her playlist of songs, she glanced at the time. Mom wanted the house cleaned before she got home at 10:00. It was already 9:30. Plenty of time to clean up the house. She gather her self up and walked into the kitchen, it was already cleaned but not the dishes. Finishing the dishes in 5 minutes she headed down the hall to the bathroom.

Finishing the bathroom in 10 minutes, she only had to sweep the dining room and the living room floor. She finished that in a total of 10 minutes also.

5 minutes left to spare.

She turned off her main computer and grabbed her laptop out of her bag. Letting it turned on which only took at least about 3 seconds. Technology these days..

The school had given her a laptop and iPad for classes, but I guess I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Terra Sammers, I was born September 25, 2000. I will be turning 13 soon. I'm in the STEM program which are honor classes and I have to stay in that program for 2 years, til I go off to high school.

I was on the wait list, 3rd place. My mom had just signed me and my little brother up for school this year. Not my older brother, he started a week before us because hes in high school now, freshman year or should I say fresh meat..

Soon as we gotten home, I sat down and laid on my bed and smiled to myself finding out me and my best friend Mary would be together for the 6th year.

That's when the phone ringed.

"Hello?" My mother answered the phone, I watched her for a moment before I went to turn on the Wii.

Spoons and forks fell onto the floor and screams could be heard from the kitchen. I jumped down from my bed and ran into the kitchen and screamed. "MOM! WHAT HAPPEN!? DID YOU HURT YOURSELF!?"

Tears rolled down my mom cheeks and she screamed into the phone, "THANK YOU!" after a few "Uh huh" and "Sure" she finally hang up the phone

I stared at her like she was crazy, I thought something horrible happen, how was I suppose to act?

She finally controlled herself and turned around to me, she then loses all control as she hugged me tightly.

"YOU GOT INTO THE STEM PROGRAM!" She screamed.

"Really?" I said

"Yes! I GOTTA GO CALL AND BRAG!" She busied herself typing in numbers into her iPhone4 as I just went and sat on the couch petting my cat, Terra May.

I got on the computer, that runs super slow. I got on my favorite game and wrote my friends Georgia, Maria, Christy, Belle, Cat. Sent an email saying.

_Hey guys, just got back from my school. It was packed since everybody trying to get registered. I can't come on for about 2 hours, because my mom got a call from the school's principal. I got into this program called STEM, and the principal actually came into my class last year, in 6th grade asking the class to give the form to our parents. It will be a great thing for us. Everybody talking saying "This shit going to be BORING!"_

_I showed my mom anyway. She wanted to me to get in and I guess that dream came true. Me and my classmate Omero were the only 2 people in my class who signed up. I was just like "Wow" and look at that we both got in. I don't know how to express my feelings.. This is why I'm sending this email._

_Mom is not letting me watch T.V. during the week, because I'm in STEM now and I gotta finish my homework. Like please, I always end up watching T.V. anyway. I also can just go on YouTube, and watch an anime if I wanted._

_So I see you guys later, I'll tell you how the presentation goes._

_-Terra_

I told my brothers and they say "Congratulations on getting in." I didn't see what the big deal was, AT FIRST. There was a presentation at 6:30. My mother pulled me out a nice long sleeve shirt, with little while glitter sparkles. Pulling on some black dress pants and my sketchers. She slicked my hair into a pony tail while tightening it with a clip.

I lotion my legs and arms.

Grabbed a wash towel and washed my face real good, thanking God I had little acne on my face that was no one should be able to notice. Petting May, I was off to the door before calling to my two brothers Jay, and Maine.

"See you later boys"

"Bye boob!" said the little one Jay ~ 9

"Bye idiot" answered the oldest Maine ~14

"Jackasses" I said under my breath so mom wouldn't hear me.

Getting the the school only took 2 minutes, around the corner.

We went to a door and it said Welcome STEM students, and STEM parents. The railings was decorated with blue ribbons, and balloons that hung from the door to the bottom of the stairs. I gulped.

Fancy people, huh?

Walking up the stairs a man in a dark black suit, with a lovely rich colored red tie, open the door for us.

Gosh that must had cost a lot, looking at him again, he was very handsome.

Walking through the doors, we walk down the stairs til we see 2 double doors saying STEM.

Strange, I been at this school for 6 years, Why haven't I never been here before.

Walking in the room had a very welcoming sight. I looked and I was amazed. There was chefs behind the big counters, preparing foods for everyone. There was smart boards everywhere. I saw tables with a bouquet of flowers. There was letters everywhere and they were colored the Google colors like Google Chrome. I could smell the food and it made my stomach growl.

So many computers, iPads.

I notice there was no windows in the place. It was very cold down here too. Were we in the basement? no... we must be around the lunch room. Are we in the Spartan Center!? They turned the Spartan Center into this!? Wow... I would had never guessed, I guess they chose this place since we rarely come here and turned into a classroom. Well very different from most classrooms. All the classrooms upstairs were super hot, not the libraries, or the music room.

Parents and kids, everywhere. We walked up to my principal and her eyes brighten when she saw me.

"So Terra are you excited to be in the STEM program?" she asked.

"Sure..."

"Why you say it like that?" she says slightly disappointed of my answer.

"I'm kinda shocked I got in. It was last minute too."

"Don't be shy, Terra. You do know being in STEM means you got to open up cause there is only you and Omero from this school in this program."

"Really!? No other kid in the school signed up?"

"Yep. That's why I want you guys to have a good time, your going to meet new people."

"WAIT!? I'M NOT GOING TO BE IN THE SAME CLASS WITH MY FRIENDS!?"

"Your in STEM now."

"Awww, I won't see my friends.."

"Not exactly, you'll still see them during lunch and after school."

"Oh your right.." I couldn't help the tear that slipped down my cheek. I really wanted to be with my friends, but she made a point, I know where they all live. My mom use her thumb and wiped the tear away.

I slipped away from them when I got bored, of listening to their conversation.

I saw many people I didn't know. I saw Omero though. Thank god I knew someone here. Running up to him.

"Hey Omero!"

"Oh hey Terra! so you got in huh?" he said teasingly mocked.

"Shut up, you never change do you?" I say sighing.

We're laughing when a guy comes up to the Mic. and speaks.

"I want to thank everybody who could make it, and families who came to check out the program. Without further a' do, the principal of STEM!"

Everybody claps as an lady with blonde hair walks up, she seem to be in her 30s or at least 40s.

They went on and on talking so I'm going to skip most of this boring shit.

I met some of my classmates. They explained what we would be learning. My I only paid attention when he said we were getting, MacBook Air ( Laptop created by Apple ) and a iPad. First time a school would ever gave us a computer or a iPad to take home.

Glad when I got home. Looks like I'm going to be busy this school year.

Don't worry flashback is over now.

I'm a huge fan of horror movies, totally anime. I don't see why people hate Anime though.

I want to be a Forensic Scientist when I grow up. If that doesn't work out, I want to act least become a writer.

The door open and keys dropped onto the table. The voice of my mom echoed through the kitchen, as she was chatting on the phone with her friends.

I appeared in the doorway.

"Welcome home, you get me something to eat?" I asked teasingly.

Rolling her eyes, she put 20 dollars on the table and pushed it towards me.

My face brighten, the sweet feeling of payday.

"Smart ass" she said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Grabbing the money, I walked into the living room. Pulling a white beater and some shorts. I'm in my bed with my iPad looking up more stuff on a certain person, I was interested in.

Slenderman..

"Slenderman is a creature who can reach 2 stories of a building. You cannot search for this creature, it only appears when it wants to be seen. This creature is none to kidnap childern. Possibly adults. He lives in the woods, or so they call Slender woods." I read.

"Interesting, never have I heard of something like this. I'm pretty curious now."

"You going to bed soon?"

I turn around to see my mom in her robe, she had her hair wrapped up.

"Yeah mom in a few, looking up a few legends."

"Pfft.. you kids these days.." She laughed as she laid down.

Watching Pewdiepie play Slender.

"Pewds, your not suppose to stand there and just look around.." I laughed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a Pewds.

"Oh my god this is too funny." I laughed, I think that was enough for tonight. I already got my notebook, where I take notes on killers from movies. Slenderman page was filled.

I turned off the iPad, putting it on the charger. I got up and open the window to let in a night breeze.

Hmm, it's cold tonight. On a summer? wow.. lucky us.

I looked over at the fire pit by our house which is close by the woods. I went in those woods on 2 times. To build a tree house which FAILED. Also to be nosy with a couple of friends from school.

I saw a dark figure standing next to the fire pit. I couldn't tell if it could see me.

All of a sudden in was in the alley by my house.

"Oh shit..." I said under my breath

My heart was racing. I couldn't think clearly, I know one thing that cross my head... this is going to bed one hell of a weekend...


	2. As if things weren't strange enough!

**Tell what you think, in the reviews. Sorry about misspelling in the last chapter, I forgot to look over it.  
**

* * *

I stared wide eye at the figure that was standing in my alley. I knew a lot things crossed my mind, I couldn't think straight. I knew I ain't that stupid to open the window and scream out, 'Who is that?' DEATH WISH. Standing at the window with the lights on is also a DEATH WISH. Turning off the lights, I stood by the window making sure I'm hiding in the curtains as I continue to stared down at the person.

It seem to be sliding as it walked a little closer to the house before it stopped.

I froze, as my breath hitched in my throat.

It looked up, slowly...very creepy. I soon realize that it had no face. How did I know this?

Well first of all, even though the moon isn't out and it's pitch dark, I consider myself a vampire most of the time but.. It's face is so pale.. so blank. I quickly moved over to my bed. For some reason, I didn't feel safe to keep staring at that person. It was like my vision was starting to blur.

Then there was silence.

The next day, I woke up to the smell of pancakes. My stomach growled lightly as I got up and put on my robe. Slipping my house shoes on, I slowly walked to the kitchen, Terra May was in the pantry eating, while my mom was at the stove. I could already hear my brothers in their room, playing the Wii as they waited for breakfast to be done.

"Morning Terra." My mom turned and stared at me for a brief second, before she turns back around and flips the pancake over. She reached up and grabbed the oven mitts that were hanging over the stove. Slipping them on and opening the oven, to take the biscuits out and set them on the stove, I reply.

"Morning mom, I woke up at 9:23 huh? New record!" I beamed, opening the fridge, pouring a glass of orange juice. "Sure, sure, now before you drink that, go wash your face, your a mess."

Walking into the bathroom, I grabbed my face towel and poured hot water, as I stared at myself in the mirror.

Interesting, there were bags under my eyes, saliva striking the sides of my mouth. Ha-ha, very amusing. I brushed my hair that was just inches on my shoulders, my friends told me my hair was short, my hair is like that though. I smiled at myself and told myself I'm beautiful.

Now don't think when I tell myself I'm beautiful is to brag or anything. I only do this because boys would tell me I was ugly, upset and miserable I would tell myself I didn't need them telling me how I look. It was just that one day at church when my first lady told us something very important. I look at the mirror with a pleasant smile as her words repeat over and over in my head.

_'God made you and it's his job to judge you, you're beautiful because god created you. I want you to tell yourself your beautiful everyday.'_

After eating breakfast, I simply got up and grabbed my school bag. We couldn't go to church today, my little brother wasn't feeling well. Relaxing against the couch at my usual spot to do homework. I took out my iPad since I will only need it to do my homework.

I had to write 15 reading response entries and they were due Monday, also math on subtracting and adding fractions with mixed numbers. I looked at the time, 10:48. Hopefully I be done before 3.

* * *

I watched my friends engaged in an argument about anime.

"I'm tell you Christy, you need to watch La corda d'oro! It's an amazing anime." Belle screamed at Christy as she was ready to punch something.

"Look guys, I told you I'm not into anime."

"But it's so good! You'll fall in love even though it's a freaking rip off that

Belle look as if she would probably strangle her on the spot. I sighed as I watched the whole things behind my eyes. Hopefully Belle won't try to make me convince her, even though I would totally make Christy watch it.

I stared up at the sky starting to set, my house was just 2 miles from Belle's so it would be a long walk home. Taking out my cell warning my mom I will be home at 8:00 forgetting about the time.

Belle and Christy look at me with worry in their eyes.

"Dude, guys what's wrong? don't worry if someone tries to touch me, I'll claim it's self-defense if their sorry asses end up with broken bones." I gave off a startle laugh, knowing I never beat no one up before.

Belle pat my back and asked if I was sure I would be able to walk by myself. "Bells I'm not 4." I looked at her and reassured them I would be fine walking back to my house. Just in case Bells gave me pepper spray.

As if I'll need it.

Walking on my way home seem to take longer then it usually did when coming back from Belle's house. I turned a corner and crossed the street, walking with grateful steps.

"Hey Terra!" called out a boy who knows me in the neighborhood. I sighed, of course they knew me thanks to my brothers.

I smiled at him but kept on walking. Looking up at the sky it was already dark.

_'Shit'_

Well I told my mom I would be a little late home around 8 didn't I?

I crossed the street once again, slowly stopping to make sure there were no cars. I thought to myself a song, I slowly hum the lyrics to myself.

The cars seemed to zip right pass me, I felt nervous when I passed the woods.

For one reason was because, I'm into Forensic Science and shows like Forensic Files, or Criminal Minds, etc. made me self-conscious.

I could barely tell what happen next.

The neighborhood was pitched dark, but then the lights came back on. This frighten me very much that I started sprinting to the house. Something wasn't right..

My house finally came into view. I walked casually to my house.

Gosh... as I stared into the alley way of the forest and, saw two idiots fighting over something. Then the dude was pulled back.

_'Huh?'_

The other man eyes widen. Before he could let out a scream, he was pulled back the same way the first man had went. Slowly, as if the person who grabbed them walked into view.

Actually it looked like he slid across the surface of the ground. How could friction not be stopping him.

Frighten, I pulled my keys out and hurried up and shoved them into the knob. I turned back to look at the person, he gotten closer. Panicking, I turn the door and ran in before it could slid all the way open.

As soon as I got inside, I ran straight into my room yelling to my mom I ate at Belle's I needed to sleep. Soon as I was in my pajamas, I was soon falling to sleep.

I'm not letting a tear drop.


	3. Never be the same again

**Thanks for reviewing Violet Petunia, love and the support is really helpful**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of her phone singing _'Popular Song by Mika.' _I rolled over on my side as I picked up the phone and growled. "6:30am" I said read. I got up and forced myself to the bathroom, even though I just wanted to run back in my room and lay in my bed for a few more hours.

As I waited for the flat iron to heat up, I brushed my teeth. By time I was finished my brothers were up and ready to go in the bathroom.

"Wow, Maine you're usually the first one up." I said as I flat iron my bang into a curl. Jermaine mumbled something under his breath about me which I knew he would never curse, but it was rude. I walked out the bathroom and grabbed my uniform. I closed my door and stared at the bundle of joy, that was stretched out on my pillow. Seriously. I walked over and pet Terra May, then busied myself putting on my uniform. Wearing black dress pants and my STEM shirt with the word STEM in a form of a triangle from the words that meant STEM. Science, Technology, Engineering, Mathematics.

I had already knew who my teachers were, Mr. Barker, Mr. Entsminger, Mrs. Hall and, Mrs. Wiley.

I walked to school with my brother, as we lecher about my favorite anime Inuyasha. We walked into the school, high five the police officer holding the door for us. I said hello to every teacher I saw. Then I run into my old reading teacher Mr. Silvestri. I told Jayden to go on to breakfast, of course he went right away.

"I heard you got into the STEM program Terra." Mr. Silvestri smiled.

"Yeah I did," I said a little embarrassed. "So Mr. Silvestri how you been..?" Mr. Silvestri eyes flashed with delight. _'Don't tell me I'm the only student who asked you that..'_ "I been great, me and my wife celebrated our 5th anniversary just yesterday." I smile, but the my eyes flashed with evil, "Aw, and you didn't invite me?" I joked. He laughed in amusement before he said, "I better not hold you from going to breakfast, STEMmite." I frowned. "Is that what everybody are calling us?" I asked and he started to laugh again. "You probably should go to Mr. Anderson." My face turned into an evil glare, and Mr. Silvestri step back a little. "Calm down, I didn't do anything wrong, but if your going to go explode, go to Mr. Anderson _AFTER_ you eat.

I let it dropped for now, until I got done with my breakfast. I walked up the stairs knowing Mr. Anderson was going to be by the door making sure everybody had their lunch tickets, before going down stairs for breakfast.

"Ah Miss. Sammers" His eyes glisten behind his glasses. "Mr. Anderson I heard you were telling everybody to call us STEMmites." I said in a stern voice. "Oh, Miss. Sammers are you threatening me? Interesting... a STEM student threatening poor old me?" I sighed in annoyance, I ain't letting him get away with this though, even though I'm going to probably forget about it. "This isn't over." I growled. "Oh but it is Terra, say Hi to Maine when you see him" with that he sent me to my line with the rest of the fellow STEMmites.

Great, gotta deal with Mr. Anderson and possibly Slender?

Without no warning, and hand touched my shoulder. I jumped and yelp.

"Woah! dude calm down!" said a girl with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She smiled, her eyes seemed to change colors with her emotion cause she just burrow her brow at me. "Oh! sorry, must had freaked you out for a moment." I assured her it was my fault that I jumped. I smiled.

"My name is Jacky Tamayo!" she grabbed my hands and leaned in and whisper, "What's yours?" I lost my train of thought for a moment before I answered. "Terra Sammers."

"Ooh! I guess were very lucky we got in STEM eh?"

"Yeah, I wonder what all we're going to do in STEM." I said a little worried. I knew STEM is going to be way different than any of my other classes, I couldn't help but feel nervous. "Hey Jacky!" a girl with curly brown hair was suddenly behind Jacky.

I stared with wide eyes at her. She was so pretty, her skin was a soft camel. How can I describe this without sounding like a lesbian, so lets just say the word...Stunning?

"Hey Myah, this is Terra." She gestured between me and Myah. Myah smiled politely at me, and introduced herself as Myah Lloyd.

Soon the teachers started spilling out from the doors holding up signs with their names on it. The students came and got in line in front of the teacher they had. 5 adults came up to us, I soon recognize 4 of the teachers. Mr. Entsminger, Mrs. Hall, Mr. Barker, Mrs. Wiley, and the other lady who had short blonde hair like Mrs. Hall must be the principal of STEM.

They stood in front of us and smiled.

Soon everybody was quiet and stared at them as well. Without even noticing everybody outside around us was staring at us. Whispers like "That must be the STEMmites." or "wow isn't that the program they told us we should sign up for last year?" or "I'm glad I'm not in there, they're probably spoil and just going to get special treatment, all I heard they were getting laptops and iPads." It went on like this for a while and I couldn't help but feel angry that they're thinking we're getting special treatment, we got to work like everyone else, except our work is WAY harder.

Everybody shut up when the principal spoke.

"Welcome students of STEM! I'm Mrs. Kaney and, we're going to have a great 2 years together in STEM." I gulped, 2 years...separated from my friends, I felt my eyes stung and I blink a couple of times, making sure tears wouldn't fall.

They lead us down the stairs to the lunchroom, we were all confuse thinking STEM was in the lunchroom we turned a corner and to the doors of the spartan center. Wait, there was something strange about the spartan center though. There were giant lets that were over the door in the Google colors saying STEM.

We'd noticed the blue lockers all lined up, I felt embarrassed that students who came down to the lunch room will see our lockers. We walked in and it was like the day I first came here, except there was only us and no other kids. They showed up teaching zones, Teaching zone 1, 2, 3, 4. The Rec zone, and the Student zone.

Teaching zone 3 was the main zone though, teaching zone 1, 2, 4, were only used when the teachers wanted to call us in a small group. I think I had a little bit of a crush on Mr. Barker, after all the 2 male teachers were Mr. Barker, and Mr. Entsminger were incredibly handsome. Dude that sounded so weird just now.

We all gathered in Teaching zone 3.

They gave us a supply box full of everything we needed throughout the first period of the school year.

_2 MONTHS LATER_

It all was just so fast, it only felt like a week since I been and STEM I grew more and more attached to it each day, I knew everyone in the class and was friends with them. Of course I knew there had to be at least 1 pervert in the classroom. There were more 4 of them. Edgar, Sergio, Omero, David were the four.

I was walking home with Omero the boy I mention in the first chapter of this story. "I can't believe they're making us do all this homework already and it's a freaking FRIDAY!" he whined. "We're in STEM now Omero, we can't be messing around." I sighed. He looked up at the sky before saying "Messing around how?" His toned sounded like a pervert tone. Okay, hes got some nerve.

"Omero, you sick little douche, you know what I mean." I said firmly, he smiled before he let out a gasp. I stopped and followed his gaze, there stood a man sticking his head out from the side of Omero's house. He was very tall, slim yes? Wore a black suit and red tie, face completely blank.

I stared at him with wide eyes, and looked at Omero who was frozen and had turned pale.

_'Are you serious!? I knew Slender was following me! Ever since that day I walked home from Bells, but why does he show up 2 months later?" _

This got to be some sick joke, coming from my imagination. I rubbed my eyes a few times, he still stood there. I looked up at the sky and remember we got out STEM late due to a project we we're working on. Okay, so I thought Slender would just pop out in front of 1 person. Omero slowly shifted his feet and began to run straight to his house door. He was in and Slender didn't do anything to him. "What the hell?! Did he just ran inside the house leaving me out here to die, or the real question is, how did he get past Slender?!"

Slowly Slender made his way toward me, I never felt so scared in my life that my knees gave out. As I fell down, Slender was in front of me. A hand slowly reached up and pulled the masked off and it was Fabian, the idiot who lived one block away from me. Fabian.. _Fabian..?_ FABIAN!? THAT ASSHOLE!. He was on the ground laughing so hard, Omero came out with a grin painted on his face. I felt a rush of emotion, first I felt like running off. Next, I wanted to go cry. Third, I wanted to beat the shit out of them. I decided with number 3. Standing up, I punched Fabian straight in his jaw and he flew backwards. Omero, I roundhouse kicked him and he flew to the left and crash into the bushes. I ran off to my house, since it was now nightfall. I was on the verge of tears, Omero that jerk, that jackass, that asshole, that fucker. Fabian was whole another story.

"Stupid mother fucking assholes! They think this is funny, they probably just wanted to scare me cause I'm into Slender!" I made to the end of school street and started the long walked down Hictory.

I sighed in frustration, they'll be on my hit list.

I took the alley as a shortcut to my house. Damn, I'm a dumbass. Who takes a alley at night? Someone who isn't thinking straight. I crashed into someone without even noticing.

I got up slowly, not even taking a look at the person before saying, "I'm sorry, please excuse me." As I made my way around him, then a pale hand grabbed my wrist. "huh?"

I looked at the person, Slender. Probably Fabian again! He probably stalked me and was trying to scare me again. I pulled my hand free and took a step back and held anger in my eyes. I pointed at him and hissed, _"Fabian, I don't why you even tried following me, unless you want to get your ass kicked again!" _

He didn't even moved an inch, just stared at me. I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Fabian, this isn't funny, stop messing around and leave me alone." I turned on my heel and started walking down the alley. I looked behind me and he was still watching me. Creepy..

He suddenly was in front of me and tentacles were coming from behind his back.

Oh shit..this wasn't Fabian.

This was actually Slender!?

I don't know why I felt happy to see it was Slender and not Fabian. I should be happy to see Fabian right now!

_'I barely recalled what happen next, I was brought into a embrace. Though he felt cold, the heat generating off my body soon warmed him up. I felt myself go limp, probably was the last time I was going to see anyone. Then I just slowly fainted into unconsciousness. _


	4. Understanding

**Welcome back to another chapter of 'If We Didn't Meet' Thanks for reviewing mmo100 and Violet Petunia! Love and support is really helpful. Lets see what happens now in our continuing story.  
**

* * *

_'God..? Is that you?' I was staring up into the clouds of heaven as if I would being drawn to the light. I walked to the gates and saw a giant kingdom. I must be here at God's kingdom if I'm really dead, but I can't recall what happen._

_I stayed there thinking about what happen. Slender..? Fabian...? I thought for a few more minutes when realization clicked everything together. 'OH SHIT' Am I'm really dead..?_

My eyes slowly opened to what appeared to be my room. It was pitched dark, frighten a little as my eyes got adjusted to the dark. I slowly got up, holding a pillow close to my chest as I walked out of my room with a sleepy Terra May beside my leg.

I sighed.

"That must had been a dream.." I stopped and so did Terra May, her back was lifted high in the air. Growls came out of her mouth as she looked dangerously in the corner of the living room. I gulped, as I slowly turned my body to face the person what she was seeing.

"It wasn't a dream." Came a low voice in the corner of the room.

I cringed and stared warily at the figure. I was suddenly at the light switch, I flip the switch and squinted my eyes as I try to get to get a good look at the person. Tall, male, blank face, skin so pale, wore a suit with a red tie. Yeah it was him.

Though his face hold no emotion, if it could, I could still feel him staring at me somehow. I was so scared right now, I could even feel myself shaking.

"H-how d-did I get b-back home? I-I thought y-you we're going to k-kill me." I stuttered as he kept giving me a blank look.

"I carried you back, and to answer your question, I wasn't planning on killing you." He answered, his cheeks bones turn downward as to frown, But his voice was so soft and gentle. I felt a little guilty for assuming this, but hey! who wouldn't? I mean there's so many legends online, that it's hard to believe.

I looked around the room, my brain was trying to focus. I look at Slenderman. He looked back at me, well I think he did it's hard to tell since he has no eyes. "Always watching eh?"

He turned his head to the side, then was petting Terra May as she warmed up to him. Shocked, Terra May never warms up to strangers, so quickly.

"Say...Slender..?" I asked hesitantly, and stared down at my feet for a few seconds. _'Geez why am I'm acting so shy?' _He looked up from Terra May and answered. "Yes?"

"Are you evil?" It seemed like a silly answered to ask since he was being gentle with my cat. BUT, if this was a horror movie was put into, I know to never let my guard down. Too many people get killed because of that. He was quieted for a few moments before answering. "Not intently" came the promising answer. "What do you mean, _not intently?_"

"It's in my nature"

I looked at him really confused now, he saw this and what I believe to be a silent sighed, I waited. He collected his thoughts just a few short seconds. He must had come up with something to explain this to me.

"It's like a habit, though when I mean by I'm not intently evil, I meant that I don't attack people on purpose." He was looking a straight at me. "People came up with the legends about me, when I revealed myself to certain people. Reasoning for this, I just wanted to talk, like what I'm doing with you now. He pointed out as I stared at him, listening to every word. I'm not going to miss a single word Slender says. "Well, if they were to threaten me..." He trailed off. I waited silently as he spoke up again. "I don't mean to _kill_ them." His head tilted down a little. He was ashamed of himself, I don't know why I should be frighten of him and should be screaming, but instead I walked up to him with brave steps and hugged him.

He was caught off guard at this, but slowly wrapped his arms around me. He hugged eagerly, I was more than willing to give him a hug myself. I never knew, he felt like that. I guess everybody hates being neglected. I guess were not so different after all, we feel emotions. Well except the fact he is way stronger than I'll ever be.

I looked at the window as the sky started to lit blue. My mom's alarm ring off, today she gotta get up at 6:00 in the morning and would be leaving at 7 for work. I excused myself and went to wake her up.

When I came back Slender was sitting on the couch, he had the T.V. looking at the news. Two boys recovering from a shooting in Chicago. No surprise, and not to be saying it in offense, I just wish Chicago will get it's act together. Slender seem quite interested in the news.

I heard the bed and my mom's room squeak, meaning she was sitting up now.

"Um, shouldn't you leave if my mom is getting up?" I asked in a whispered a little alarmed. He looked up and his cheekbones seem to rise up as if to smile. "Only you can see me right now, I'd only open myself up for you to see." he answered.

"Then how did Terra May see you?" I asked amazed.

"Your cat was able to sense me, remember animals have better sense than you." He looked at Terra May, she was now rolled over on the other side of the couch with her eyes closed. Aww, too cute.

My mom walked in half asleep. "Watching the news eh?" she continued on her way to the bathroom. An hour later she was off to work and that left me and Slender alone for 2 more hours until my brothers woke up at 9.

My eyes droop a little, I didn't even notice that I had fallen asleep, until arms were wrapped around me. I was soon met with the warmth and comfort my bed provided me. My provider is with me. I feel asleep on my side, waiting for the dreams to flow over as my brain rested.


	5. Life can be hard

**Here's chapter 5**

* * *

Saturday and Sunday seemed to go by rather quick. Christy was yapping away about her latest boyfriend. I sighed as soon as she said those words. 'He might be the one'

"Christy, I'm happy for you, but please would you do me and Bells a favor?" I was very annoyed at the moment, remembering the last boyfriend she had. Byran. He had used her and had broken up with her in front of the whole school. Literally. "Don't let your guard down too much." She been a wreck when that happen, her relationship problems make me super cautious when a boy takes interest in me.

I don't understand why a boy would take interest in me anyway. I'm not top dead beautiful like most girls in my school. I break out easily and I get that from my dad, I been able to keep the acne away. Boys they always try to get away from me. I just want to be friends you know? I mean there's this boy name Zac in my class. I remember it all too well, I was really hurt by it.

_Mrs. Wiley told us to line up. We all lined up in front of the STEM door, one line for girls and another for boys. I headed out to the second table that half of the STEM usually sat at. I sat in my normal spot._

_Across from me was Aleah Smith in her usually spot, next to her was Alexis Davis. Let's say they're both pretty ghetto, so they be yelling, and you dare not offend them. Edgar the pervert sat at the end of the table, Serigo sat across from Edgar with Myah at his side. Zac came with his lunch money and, was standing by Edgar. "You're in my spot" said Zac. "Um..when has this ever been you're spot?" Edgar asked coolly.  
_

_"I been sitting here for a while now, so this is my spot." _

_"Dude, stop making such a big deal over a seat, just sit down." Myah snapped, she really didn't like Zac, he may seemed innocent to the adults, but hes not all that. It's an act. He looked at the middle spot that wedged between me and Edgar. He mumbled something under his breath. He finally gave in and sat. He didn't even look at me but instead turned his full attention to Myah, Sergio and Edgar._

_Calm down Terra, there's nothing to be upset about. So I tried, I wanted to be friends with Zac, I didn't want to be on bad terms with anyone. I was told I was friendly, but I get hurt easily. That was because I was taught to forgive people and give second chances._

_"Hey, Zac" I said with a friendly tone. He turned his head just a slight bit, so he could see me at the corner of his eye. "What?" He asked in a annoyed tone. I kept my cool. "How are you?" I asked, hiding any hint of sadness I felt. "Bored, annoyed." Then he turned his attention back to Myah, Serigo, and Edgar. I blinked several times, I took a deep breath._

_Mrs. Brown, who walks around the lunchroom, telling us to line up for our lunches. I got up swiftly and was walking fast, away from Zac. Too bad though, he was right behind me. "You in a rush or something?" He asked behind me in a monotone voice. I was quiet for a moment, not sure if he was talking to me. "You in a rush or something?" He repeated in that same tone. "No." I answered._

_"Are you that hungry then?" He asked, my eyes widen and then a flash of anger wash over them, I controlled my emotions before saying. "Are you calling me fat?" I asked now in a plain voice. "No, I just ask are you that hungry." _

_I couldn't believe him, I was already hurt from his tone earlier. Now he's calling me fat. I grabbed my tray and made it down the row. The lunch lady named was Mary and she handed me a bag of chips, and apple juice. I look at her and said "No I can't take this.. this is like $1.25" I complained, I didn't want to be taking things. "It's okay baby girl, besides no one's got a problem with it." I couldn't argue with her, because she set the stuff on my tray and, push me on so I wouldn't be holding up the line._

_Edgar hurried up and, sat down at the edge of the table before Zac. Myah and Serigo got in their spots too before, Zac could take one of them. So, Zac sat in Aleah Smith's spot, right across from me. Ooh and was Aleah mad! So she sat next to me. She got up with Myah to go up to snack line. _

_Alexis ate her food calmly, not even yelling at Zac for taking Aleah's spot. We all ate silently. I didn't even look at Zac, I started thinking about better methods to control my emotions. I feel like Raven from Teen Titans. Though I don't make things explode around me if I loose control of my emotions. _

_I looked up, when his hand came to snatch away my chips. I grabbed them, but then he grabs my apple juice and I'd lost it. I didn't even realize the words slipped out of my mouth. "FUCK OFF DAMN IT!" I screamed, I looked at him full of anger. Everybody was shocked at my sudden out burst. I took back my juice. Then realize I screamed out those foul words. My eyes stung, threatening to bring up tears. _

_"I..." I couldn't even form a sentence, until Alexis started screaming "DAMN SHE TREATED YOU!" Edgar and Serigo started laughing up a fit. I was beyond embarrassed.  
_

Christy finally hung up. I took a breath of relief. I got on my uniform, Jay was sick and my neighbor's son, who we usually walk with was out of town. So it's just me, I yelled a quick goodbye, and grabbed my keys and jacket. I was out faster than the speed of lightning. Well, something like that at least, let's just say I was fast enough to make myself fall down the stairs.

I got up, screaming "I'M OKAY!" to no one in particular. I started walk to school casually. I got to school in a matter of ten minutes. When I finished breakfast, I came up the stairs, and went to go stand in my line.

"Kaaaarrrrllllaaa!" I beamed at my friend, who I usually jump on and hug. Karla looked at me and rolled her eyes, "Hello, Terra..your not going to jump me right?" I faked being hurt. "How could you...you're judging me again! I thought this was a free country." I complained and started using the Constitution against her. She chuckle. We turned our attention to Mrs. Wiley who came out before any of the other teachers.

I put my bag away and headed into the classroom with my homework over the weekend. My CNN paper, reading response log for week 5, math on perimeter and area.

I listened closely to Mrs. Hall as she told us, we will be having a quiz in our Constitution book on page 6 and 7.

Mr. Entsminger was up holding three fingers, the sign Katniss used in the hunger games to get our attention. I sent my reading response log through Edmodo. Mr. E wink at Myah when she got one of his questions right. She squeal in delight silently. I looked at her and shook my head. I'm not saying Mr. Entsminger wasn't good looking, I just find it silly to awe over your teacher. I mean...he's engaged!

Mr. Barker called group one over, I was a little nervous, never one good with math. I gave him my homework.

"How was the homework Terra?" He asked, I looked at him like he had just spoken a foreign language. He repeated what he said, then I answered a little to quick. "It was super easy!" I lied.

He seemed to know I was lying, man do I really suck that bad at lying?

He went over perimeter and area, on the smart board. I paid close attention, but stayed quiet as everybody answered. He called on me to answer a problem. _Shoot_. Should had saw that one coming, since after all I was the only one not raising my hand.

"13 * 9 = 117ft." I answered.

"Yes, but it's 117ft squared." I look of confusion fell over my face, but I hid my emotions and made it look like I understood. I know I probably should ask questions, but how was I suppose to do that, if that means I'm going to be the center of attention.

He dismissed us to IP time. ( Independent Time: Work on assignments you have from teachers. ) Everyone except me. Mr. Barker was writing a problem on the board. I gulped, noo!

He looked back at me, then smiled before saying.

"You have a B in math."

"Yeah.?" I asked having no idea where this conversation was leading to.

"If you don't understand something, why don't you just ask?" He asked.

I looked at him and shook my head no. "Terra, there's nothing to be afraid of. I rather you ask me, than for me to find out later you're failing."

I sighed, and so from that point on, when I got confused. I went to Mr. Barker, and he was more than happy to obliged.

* * *

I'm probably one of the biggest dumbasses in the world. I was walking to the park. The only thing that lit the midnight sky was the moon, streetlights included. I needed to get out and clear my mind. I had just got done with my homework.

Soon as I got there, I sat on the swing, and stared up at the stars.

Beautiful.

There was a light tap on my shoulder. I looked at him and gave him a gesture to the swing next to me.

"Hey, Slender."

"Hello, Terra. Why are you out so late?" He asked in his soft low voice. I still can't believe this actually the Slenderman I'm talking to. "I was just clearing my head, if I don't I can get a headache if too much stuff is on my mind."

"It's not pretty safe to be out late." He added his voice turned in concern. I looked at him and smiled. The blessed smile at him. "I can Tae Kwon Doe anyone who stands in my way." I said with bravery. "Hm..interesting, have you ever fought someone?" He asked amused.

"Uh...well...not, exactly." I said slowly. He chuckled, and looked over to the grass, that swayed with the wind.

We sat there in silence. Well, until my cell started blowing up, I looked at the caller ID. Bells. I answered the phone. _"Where the hell are you?!"_ She shouted into the phone.

"The park..?" I asked

_"Are you crazy!? Your mom is blowing up my phone looking for you." _

"OH MY GOD! HOW LONG WAS I GONE?!"

_"Your mom said over 2 hours!" _

"Shoot! I'm so dead. Thanks Belle!" I hanged up the phone. Then a thought occurred to me, why didn't she call me?

I flipped through the missed calls and, had gotten (10) missed calls from Mom. Shit. I started walking, I totally forgotten about Slender, until he was next to me gliding. "Slendy you can teleport right?"

He nodded his head. He put his hand on my shoulder, and all of a sudden we were inside the house, well outside of the door since I live in a two flat. "I'll take my leave then." I hugged him, and he hugged me back. If it weren't for him, I probably hadn't got back home in probably an hour. That still doesn't mean I'm not in trouble.

I walked into the door, to brace myself for the punishment and lecture I'm going to get.


	6. I think I can tell you

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for 'If We Didn't Meet' I'm back now! I'll try to post a chapter for this and Shattered one at a time. :D Thank you for those who put up with me! THE SUPPORT IS JUST TOO MUCH :*) :P Well on with the story!**

* * *

I held his hand, it was a pleasant feeling. It was warm, I could had stayed like this forever, but I couldn't. "So is this how you spend your free time?" I asked in pure curiosity. Slender turned his head and looked at me, a faint smile _'I think it was..'_ on his face.

We were sitting on the grass, with a book in our hands. Slender was reading Slenderman: From Fiction to Fact, while I had Breaking Dawn in my hand. He told me he finds it interesting about what they're saying about him in books. "Just to pass the time." He answer in his low soft voice. _'So he is also a bookworm..' _

"Why are you reading Twilight?" Slender asked me. "Well, when I was flipping through the channels. The movie New Moon was on and I'm like eight minutes into the movie and I'm confused. So, I decided to read all the Twilight books before I watch any of the movies." He soon turned his gaze back to his book. "Interesting" he mumbled.

I stood up and opened up my galaxy, 7:30 am. I groaned, as Slendy looked up at me in surprised. He was at my side in a instant. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I'm going to be late for school, well not really I'll just miss breakfast." I felt his warm hand on my shoulder. We were somewhat near the school, the alley oh yeah Slendy can't exactly go out in public. "You really should stop that." I complained to him.

"Stop what exactly?" He asked in amusement, now he's getting ahead of himself. "Teleporting me, you should just let me face the consequences of being late." I shouldn't be over here complaining if I want to risk missing breakfast.

"I did it cause I wanted too, besides I don't mind it wouldn't bother me." Before I could complain more, he had already push me off to breakfast and I couldn't help smiling.

Soon I stood in line and waited for my breakfast. Making my way over to a table with a good enough space for my friends to join me. Soon enough Anna and Phillip sat down.

"Hey Terra! You study for you're test?"

"Of course I did." I said in a happy tone. "You guys study?" They gave me a blank stare and started laughing. "I did, but I fell asleep" Anna answered. "Same over here." Phillip said.

"Maybe that's why you guys are failing Mrs. Hall class." I wondered.

"WHAT?!" Both of them looked at me like I had two heads. "It was just a thought." I answered as my I tried my best to keep up my poker face, so I wouldn't start laughing.

We soon walked up stairs to the playground and stood in our line. My best friend Miriam came dragging my next best friend Montserrat. "SHE HIT ME!" Miriam screamed while catching a few glances from my classmates. I looked at Montserrat and gave her a glare. "Did you put your hands on her?" She gulped but lied anyway.

"Of course not, shes just making that up. Besides how could you just believe her on the spot?!" She put on her teasing face. "Maybe it's because you hit everyone." Still glaring as I rub my shin.

Mostly they were worried about me being in STEM without any of them. "Yeah I'm okay, but what's got me worried is Stephanie. It's like she hates me, if I say hi she turns away like I wasn't there." I stood there thinking any possible ways I could had done to make Stephanie angry. "I mean, she can't possibly be angry at me because I'm in STEM, right?"

"Don't worry about it Terra, shes been ignoring me for some reason so you're not the only one." Miriam smiled at me. "Thanks...but I can't just accept the fact that the only time she talks to me is to borrow some money." They looked at me with they're mouths open. "Mhm, I'm walking to the trash bin and she says 'Hey Terra, can I borrow $5' and I just looked at her like she crazy."

They were soon shaking they're heads. At least she didn't change.

"Anyways I got a test so you guys wanna review with me?" I asked them. "SURE!" They screamed, I knew they wanted to see the kind of stuff we would be learning. "GAH!" They screamed as they saw the review guide.

"ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL YOU GUYS?!"

"Not really, just learning advance stuff."

They nodded they're heads, but notice how I wasn't affected by this. I'm used to it though. Instead I was humming a happy song. Later, they were walking back to they're line as Mrs. Wiley had came to bring us to our classroom.

* * *

"Hey Miriam..did you notice Terra's mood?" Montserrat asked all of a sudden after a moment of silence. "Yeah I noticed."

"It's been a long time since she last was like that."

"Yeah ever since Mike moved away she refused to have a crush on any boy ever again." Miriam tried to remember anybody Terra might had seemed interested in. She just couldn't put her finger on it, _'Oh well..I can always ask her.' _She thought.

"It's so strange, not telling us I mean." Montserrat went on and on.

"She has her reasons, like you having your reasons for_ liking _One Direction." Miriam rolled her eyes at the thought of One Direction. "Oh don't you dare bring One Direction into this matter." She complained.

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

_**~*IP Time*~ ( Independent Time ) **_

"She raped me!" Edgar half scream, but not to loudly for the teachers to hear him as he pointed his finger at me. "No I didn't all I did was hit you idiot." I chewed on ice. For what they called me creepy for always eating ice.

"Oh now you're being racist!"

"In what way Edgar?" I asked still bored. "You called me an idiot because I'm Mexican."

"No I called you an idiot because you ARE a idiot." I pointed out. "Racist, racist, racist, racist" He chanted. Picking up my lead pencil and poked the side his stomach with the eraser point. "GAH! I'm dead.." making a gagging sound like he was dying.

Why does he even take the time to mess with me..

Suddenly he was in my face. My heart jumped for a sec, but I kept on my stealth face. Sighing. "What do you want now?" I asked.

"Have you ever wonder if you'll get a boyfriend with that attitude." My eye twitched.

"Have you ever wonder how I might be the last person you see." with this threat he ran off with his eyes wide open. "Thank god.." I mumbled under my breath as I try to focus on getting back to my work. "That idiot just don't understand."

"We will now be going into Rosetta Stone everyone." Mrs. Hall announce, "_Dammit!" _I said in a low voice. _'Damn you Edgar!_'

* * *

"Sorry for making you wait." I ran up to Slender as he stood in a dark corner. He smiled and stretch out his hand, that I gladly took hold of it. We started walking through a path no one took.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"It was amazing." I tried to make my voice cheerful, apparently it didn't convince him. "What happen?" he asked in his low voice full of concern. "It's nothing." I didn't want to bother him with my worries, besides I been annoyed WAY more than that before.

"If it was nothing it wouldn't be bothering you so much right?" I stayed quiet.

He stopped walking, I didn't notice til I felt my hand tug. He has such a strong grip. I looked at him confused, he was suddenly in front of me tilting up my chin. Though there were no eyes in his sockets, I could feel his stare as it bored into my chocolate eyes. I could feel his breath on my face. I was loosing control, but I REFUSE to lose my poker face.

I looked at him straight on, I wasn't scared of anything. His tentacles stretched out from behind his back, it touched my eyes. "Huh?" I asked in confusion. I felt the lukewarm water flow down my eyes.

_'IMPOSSIBLE! I HAD A FREAKING POKER FACE.'_

"Terra.." Slender said slowly..

I couldn't help myself as the poker face dissolved and I was standing right here, in front of Slendy crying like the baby I was. "Are you still yearning over Mike?" My eyes almost popped out when I heard his name, it felt like a dagger hit it. His arms wrapped around me. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean for you to cry." It wasn't his fault, I wanted to tell him that but I couldn't catch me breath.

Soon after my crying had slowly started to decrease, and I could breath probably again I asked him how he know about Mike.

He scratched the back of his head. "I heard your little friends."

_'Miriam? Montserrat?'_

Staring at him, I finally gave in and confessed to what _was _bothering me. I know I didn't have to tell him, and I knew Slendy wouldn't have force me to tell him. Instead I just came straight out and told him.

I don't know why, but it felt so right to just tell him about it. Not even Miriam or Montserrat would understand it. I just had a feeling he might undertstand, I just needed to get it off my chest.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Thanks for keeping up with me guys! I wonder what Terra has suddenly decided to tell Slender that she has never told NO ONE before. Til the next chapter, BYE! XD  
**


End file.
